


I’d Get On My Knees

by letsdothepanic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bets & Wagers, Blowjobs, Double Blowjobs, Except of course I let some plot slide in, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdothepanic/pseuds/letsdothepanic
Summary: It had all begun with a bet. And a ridiculous one, at that.“If you pull this off—” Remus had told them, disbelief on his tone. “—I’ll drop to my knees and blow you both in the changing rooms after the game. The one you won’t be attending, because you’ll both be in detention by then.”But alas, Remus was a man of his word.based on a tumblr prompt, right in time for wolfstarbucks mini fest!





	I’d Get On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> this all happens towards the end of seventh year, so they’re all 17/18. 
> 
> title comes from fall out boy’s “church”, a song that’s about blowjobs, after all.

It had all begun with a bet. And a ridiculous one, at that. 

“There is _ no way _ you won’t get caught,” Remus had told James and Sirius the night before.

“There’s no way in _ bloody hell _Flitwick won’t catch you sneaking into the Ravenclaw common room, just so you can spook their team before the match tomorrow,” Remus had scoffed, barely lifting his eyes from the game of chess he’d been playing with Wormtail.

“Don’t let Padfoot and Prongs fool you, they’re only doing that because they’re nervous,” Pete had shaken his head before moving his knight to take one of Remus’ pawns. 

“Oi! We’re not nervous,” Sirius had protested. 

“Not at all! They’re a bunch of knobs; they oughta be taken down a notch,” James had agreed with him.

“If you pull this off—” Remus had told them, disbelief on his tone. “—I’ll drop to my knees and blow you both in the changing rooms after the game. The one you won’t be attending, because you’ll both be in detention by then.”

But alas, Remus was a man of his word. 

After all, not only had James and Sirius gotten past the Eagle knocker’s riddle, they had also managed to steal all of the team’s kits, sending them flying off Ravenclaw tower’s windows. His two _absolutely_ _ridiculous_ best friends had done it, and Remus couldn’t back down now, could he?

“You’re lucky you look good,” he had groaned, looking up to see a smug grin etched on Sirius’ face as he effectively sunk down to his knees on the always-damp floor of the Quidditch changing rooms. Remus’ tone was dry, but he could already feel his pulse racing, the sight of the bulge in Sirius’ trousers making his stupid mouth _ water. _

“What’s that, Moony? You’re saying you’d go back on your word if we suddenly sprouted unibrows, or something?” James sounded mocking, but the hand carding through Remus’ curls was gentle, almost sweet. The way James’ blunt nails grazed steadily at his scalp sent shivers down Remus’ spine, quickly lighting up nerve ends he wasn’t even aware he owned. 

“What Moony’s saying is that he’s been looking for an excuse to give _ both of us _ a blowie for months now,” Sirius teased, and Remus hoped the flush that took over his face wasn’t _ too much _ of a tell. 

It wasn’t… _ not true,_ per se. Whatever it was that they’d been doing — the three of them — was at the same time electrifying and mortally dangerous. Remus had refused to think about it before; refused to try and figure out what it meant when you and two of your best friends go from playful banter to practising kissing and then wanking contests, just to end up giving each other clumsy handjobs after your other dorm mates had gone to sleep. 

But as he knelt there, mere centimetres away from James _ and _Sirius’ stiff, still-clothed dicks, it was useless to try and use his rational mind. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Remus finally told them, but there was no heat behind it. 

In fact, the _ actual _ heat Remus felt at the moment came from Sirius’ groin, where he’d rested his cheek as he paused to watch James undo his uniform bottoms. As Remus let out a shaky breath, he could feel Sirius twitch under him, his hand coming to replace James’ on Remus’ hair, keeping him close. It wasn’t the most effective way to get friction, but Sirius was patient enough to just let his hand rest on the side of Remus’ head as he rolled his hips slightly, all but petting him. 

He had done this before, Remus thought, psyching himself up. It didn’t mean anything, didn’t have to— James and Sirius were there and they were his best friends and _ oh— _

_ There _ was Jamie’s cock. 

Without listening to his overactive brain, Remus closed his eyes and leaned forward, taking a gentle hold of James’ length and giving it a broad, experimental lick. It wasn’t his fault he _ liked _ the taste of him, Remus told himself; it wasn’t a bad thing that he loved the weight of James’ cock in his hand, on his _ tongue _ — Prongs smelt heady, of sweat from the game and the body wash he had used that morning and unmistakably of _ boy_, whatever that meant. So Remus decided to let himself have this, have this moment where he could stop making excuses and enjoy what he _ wanted _ to do. 

He _ did _ love the way James sounded, after all: his choked moans and the eventual whine— as if he was asking for more, but at the same time letting Remus be the one to decide how much to give. It would be overwhelming, if Remus hadn’t known him, if he hadn’t been on the receiving end of James’ full and thorough _ thoughtfulness _ before. Prongs cared about him, and even though Remus didn’t know _ how _he’d gotten this lucky, he knew that stroking his cock and hearing James now-familiar pleased noises was exactly what he wanted to do to retribute.

_ Fuck, it’d been too long,_ Remus thought, a hand moving to cover what he couldn’t swallow down, the other holding onto James’ thigh, and a bit drool running down his chin. He was lost in it alright, but not enough to overlook the fact that James wasn’t the only one making sounds. 

Even as Remus was busy bobbing his head, humming around James’ length, he could tell it was _ Sirius _ who had started letting out quiet expletives, even though he had kept his hands to himself so far. It was a display of self-restraint Remus had rarely seen from him before. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell Sirius would be touching himself right now, steadily fucking the tight half-ring of his thumb and forefinger, as Remus had seen him do many a time. By the way Sirius had started evoking _ Merlin’s balls _ and _ Circe’s tits, _ Remus was sure he’d be leaking by now, perhaps running his thumb over the swollen head of his cock, collecting the precome from there and smearing it over his shaft. 

And Remus wanted to _ taste _ it, he thought greedily, taking _ James _ further into his throat. 

“My turn,” Sirius’ raspy tone made Remus literally _ shiver _, the words coming out as if he had read Remus’ thoughts.

_ Of course; there it was_, Remus mused, and a laugh threatened to escape his lips. 

A sneaky, inconvenient laugh it was, which caused Remus to gag; eyes watering even after James had gently pulled away.

“Bugger off, Padfoot,” James was laughing as well, in spite of the harsh words. “We don’t want him to choke and die now, do we?”

Remus heard Sirius snigger, then, and turned to look at him. Having kept his eyes closed, Remus had missed the moment when Sirius had gotten rid of his bottoms and underwear, and the sight of him in just his shirt and boots would have been a tad ridiculous, hadn’t Remus been so turned on. 

_ Fuck. _

“Can you imagine the Prophet’s headline? ‘Hogwarts student killed by cocksucking’, more on page 8.” James pumped his spit-slick cock lazily, still only a few centimetres away from Remus’ lips. 

“I don’t think they’d phrase it quite like that. Maybe they’d go with _‘Mysterious_ _foreign object lodged in throat _murders Hogwarts seventh year’, something more enticing,” Sirius amended.

“More enticing than ‘cocksucking’?”

“Talking ‘bout that—” Remus couldn’t tell if he was more surprised by how rough his voice sounded. He could feel the blush that was most certainly blooming in his face, right up to the tips of his ears. He felt like they could be on fire right then and, for an absurd second, he wondered how there was still any blood left to colour his cheeks that way, when it should’ve all travelled south. 

After all, his head had felt light a second ago, the throbbing of his own hard-on getting steadily more distracting. His fingers itched to just give himself a squeeze, but Remus soldiered on. There had been no talk of _ him _ getting off on the bet; and still the pretence that had gotten them there felt important. Even with the way Sirius’ cock gently nudged the corner of his lips, or the way James had gotten back to carding his fingers through his hair with his free hand. 

“_Moony_,” Sirius moaned, as if just remembering he’d been there all this time, and it put an end to the banter. 

With his eyes closed once again, Remus welcomed Sirius inside his mouth, tilted his head back and offered his throat for the taking. Sirius was rougher than James, but only because he knew Remus could take it. While James was cautious, Sirius was intuitive. He already seemed to _ know _ what Remus needed, to know what to do, to give him everything before Remus could figure out how to ask for it.

And so Remus tried to relax his jaw, and prayed he wouldn’t gag again, prayed that the hand that was now cupping his cheek — he couldn’t tell whose it was, the angle was strange — would stay there, steadying him. It was hard to actually _ suck _ whilst he tried to breathe through his nose, though, so Remus just moved his tongue as best as he could, massaging Sirius’ underside. And before he could wonder where James had gone, he could feel the wet, blunt head of his cock against his cheek— moving as Prongs wanked, smearing Remus’ face with his own spit and James’ pre-ejaculate.

It made him feel _ dirty_, to picture the scene in his head. Remus could think of a thousand bad words to call himself right then, and yet it was hard to feel _ ashamed _ about it. He wanted this— he wanted James moaning his name, wanted Sirius’ hips thrusting in, wanted his own nose buried into the dark curls on Sirius’ groin. 

“Moony, _ fuck_.” Remus heard, his own toes curling inside his shoes at the sheer filthiness of Sirius’ moan. It had felt like a warning, and Remus knew just what was coming next— he was ready for it, _ gagging _for it— when the brief tug to his hair had him pull back. 

“I—?” he barely had time to question it, blinking and adjusting his sight just in time to see Prongs and Padfoot share a look that would likely be marked into his brain for the rest of eternity. 

When the first streak of come landed on his cheek, Remus was sure he had gasped audibly. He could see James’ prick twitch, a second before he spurt again, and Remus did the only thing he could: opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, ready to catch it. 

Sirius followed suit. With another profanity leaving his lips, he ran a thumb over Remus’ cheekbone, stroked himself one more time and painted Remus’ chin sticky-white. 

On instinct, Remus let his eyelids fall shut, and all but basked in the strange, illicit feeling he could only describe as being _ taken_, being _ claimed_. He couldn’t tell anymore whose come was whose, and that made the thrill all the more intense. He belonged there, with James and Sirius. He had done this for them, done it _ to _ them. They were _ his_, and he was _ theirs. _

“_Jesus Christ_,” he thought, sure that he would be unable to talk at the moment. He could feel the sticky mess on his face and hair, feel the weight of their spunk on his tongue, taste the tangy-astringent of it.

“_Merlin_,” Sirius hissed when Remus finally closed his mouth and swallowed, after what felt like an eternity. 

It was James whose magic cleaned him, though, its signature unmistakable. 

“Shall we take care of him now, Prongsie?” Sirius asked, voice thick with what sounded like _ want, _lowering himself to Remus’ level and running a hot palm over his thigh.

“We shall, yeah.”

Remus felt plenty cared for already, he thought, but he was not about to argue as James dropped to his knees beside him as well, and pulled him in for a deep kiss.


End file.
